dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shining Dragon/@comment-7996544-20170812163638
Hey, Wolfiez, Mr Awesome! I'm pretty surprised that I might be the first to point this out, but I just realized this dragon's crammed full of references to Stephen King's 'The Shining', and, even more surprisingly, it references both the movie, and the original novel! First off, we all know that the titular "Shining" is the arsenal of psychic powes Danny has, right? Second of all, 'Torrance Jaxxon' sounds very similar to Jack Torrance, doesn't it? I'm also going to have to say that the Twin Omen Dragons are representations of the ghosts of the Grady Sisters, especially when the Omen Dragons telepathically say, "Come play with us..." The "labyrinthine corridors of trees" could be referencing the garden maze, which filled in for the murderous topiary animals in the movie. You know the maze, right? As for orange juice, I could only find a single line in the book, that apparently involved a shopping list of some sort...here you go: "Jack Torrance had fallen asleep too, but his sleep was light and uneasy, populated by dreams that seemed too vivid to be mere dreams-they were certainly more vivid than any dreams he had ever had before. His eyes had begun to get heavy as he leafed through packets of milk bills, a hundred to a packet, seemingly tens of thousands all together. Yet he gave each one a cursory glance, afraid that by not being thorough he might miss exactly the piece of Overlookiana he needed to make the mystic connection that he was sure must be here somewhere. He felt like a man with a power cord in one hand, groping around a dark and unfamiliar room for a socket. If he could find it he would be rewarded with a view of wonders. He had come to grips with Al Shockley's phone call and his request; his strange experience in the playground had helped him to do that. That had been too damned close to some kind of breakdown, and he was convinced that it was his mind in revolt against Al's high-goddam-handed request that he chuck his book project. It had maybe been a signal that his own sense of self-respect could only be pushed so far before disintegrating entirely. He would write the book. If it meant the end of his association with Al Shockley, that would have to be. He would write the hotel's biography, write it straight from the shoulder, and the introduction would be his hallucination that the topiary animals had moved. The title would be uninspired but workable: Strange Resort, The Story of the Overlook Hotel. Straight from the shoulder, yes, but it would not be written vindictively, in any effort to get back at Al or Stuart Ullman or George Hatfield or his father (miserable, bullying drunk that he had been) or anyone else, for that matter. He would write it because the Overlook had enchanted him-could any other explanation be so simple or so true? He would write it for the reason he felt that all great literature, fiction and nonfiction, was written: truth comes out, in the end it always comes out. He would write it because he felt he had to. Five hundred gals whole milk. One hundred gals skim milk. Pd. Billed to acc't. '''Three hundred pts orange juice.' Pd."'' So...what do you guys think?